FAQ
Intro As I saw a few questions returning multiple times in the thread I thought I'd conjure up a little FAQ page.But first a few pointers for finding the info you need: -The best way to find answers to your questions is simply to slow down, take your time, and read the thread. It may seem as a lot of information, and a lot of pages, but what's with the hurry anyway? If you build a thorough understanding of the tools available to you, your tuning will be much more efficiënt, and you will have more confidence in what you are doing. '-Read through the pages of the M4.4 wiki:' http://m44.wikia.com/wiki/M44_Wiki There is a lot of valuable information posted here. -If you get stuck, or there's some things you don't understand, it may help to use the search function on the volvospeed forums. Got to the tuners rejoice thread and use the search box in the top right corner. Make sure it's set to "in this topic", and read through the pages of the results. Usually you will find that your question has allready been answered before. -If you're still stuck, and your question hasn't been answered in this thread, by all means post it in the tuners rejoice thread. But try to use this as a last resort. Reposting answers to questions that are allready covered in the thread leads to unnecesary clutter, and makes it harder to keep track of the great work everybody is doing. That said, questions that haven't been answered before can be useful to others, so posting those is meaningful. FAQ ''-Can I use a Motronic 4.3 ECU with TunerPro?'' : No you can't, at least not with this project. For M4.3 options are limited. Your best bet is to download Motronic suite. It comes with a manual and limited logging options. Frame-rates are limited to about 4 fps or so. You can tune it using that software, but without proper logging and a WB, it's risky. M4.4 has a lot more going for it, so it's worth considering converting to Motronic 4.4. If you do, you will find, that your car will run a lot better with M4.4 as well. ''-Can I use a Motronic 4.4 ECU in a Motronic 4.3 equipped car?'' : Yes you can, but you need to modify it slightly. The modifications have to do with the airconditioning system. You can find the details here: : http://m44.wikia.com/wiki/M4.4_A/C_Converison : The modifications aren't overly complicated, but require a little fiddly soldering. With patience, anyone can do it. If you don't own soldering tools, anytime is a good time to get them. Or you could ask a friend of course. : : EDIT: Alternative Software Mod for AC. See Post # 4906 Mar 04 2015 py Piet : ''-I'm trying to increase the boost at WOT (75% throttle) to start with, but the turbo isn't boosting at all!'' : It turns out, the ECU never uses the 75% throttle column in the turbo maps, for reasons unknown to me. Instead you have to use the 70% throttle column. ''-I'm having trouble finding certain constants or maps in TunerPro, can this be improved?'' : Per default, TunerPro sorts the parameters alphabetically by scalars and maps. These long lists aren't very intuitive, or easy to work with. In the parameter tree, set the "view by:" option to "Parameter Category". This should improve things alot. ''-Where do I connect my wideband and MAP sensors?'' : There are two extra channels available for sensor logging. These are the rear O2 channel, and the tank pressure channel. The rear O2 channel has proven to be unreliable for wide-band measurements for certain sensors. I recommend connecting your wide-band to the tank pressure channel, and your MAP sensor to the rear O2 channel. You will also need to enable the logging of these channels in the "logging configuration" folder of the parameter tree. In addition to that you need to fill in the proper formula for your sensors into the adx file. Go to "aquisition / edit definition" Then to "values / tank pressure volt (or rear lambda volt)" and click "conversion" to enter your formula. Don't forget to disable the diagnostics for them when you use them for logging. ''-Which diagnostics should I disable, and how can I do this?'' : You can find the diagnostics for various systems like SAS, and EVAP, in the Diagnostics Disables folder in te parameter tree. Some are found in the "emissions folder". You should never have to use the parameters in the Error Lamp Disables. Which ones you need to disable depends on the car you have. The best way to find out is to just run the bin as is. If you get a CEL, you can read the codes to find out which diagnostics need to be disabled and re-flash, or use trial and error. When using the O2 or tank pressure channels for logging, you also need to disable diagnostics for those channels. Keep in mind that a lot of values are duplicated in the upper bank as well, so disable both! ''-How can I read DTC's? (problems with Volvo scan tool/brick diag/ other obd2 tool not connecting)'' : If you want to read your DTC's or use the obd2port in the normal fashion, you first need to send an "o" to the ECU via realterm, or using my custom adx. This will disable the prestart listener, and enable normal obd2 operation. You can then use your normal method of reading DTC's (brick diag works great for instance). After one drivecycle, the prestart listener will be activated again. Sending an uppercase "O" will make this setting permanent, until the ECU is pulled. keep in mind that without the prestart listener, logging won't work. more info: : http://m44.wikia.com/wiki/Data_logging : info on my adx: : http://volvospeed.com/vs_forum/topic/159506-tuners-rejoice-free-tuning-for-m44/page-94#entry2298558 ''-Where can I find my injector duty cycle?'' : The original adx made by Mercuric, doesn't contain the injection duty cycle. Instead it provides you with the injection time. This value isn't very intuitive to work with, but you can use it to calculate duty cycle! You can find the injector duty cycle value in my adx: : http://volvospeed.com/vs_forum/topic/159506-tuners-rejoice-free-tuning-for-m44/page-94#entry2298558 ''-Is there a way to speed up the logging? I'm only getting 12 - 14 fps.'' : Although these kinds of frame-rates are pretty decent already, you can speed it up a little by setting the log cycle divisor to 1. You can find it in the Logging Configuration folder in the parameter tree. This won't affect the workings of the ECU in any way, because the important things are interrupt driven. ''-Where can I find this MAF table everybody is talking about?'' : Unfortunately the MAF table isn't available in TunerPro because of the way it is stored in the ECU flash memory. Luckily, Simply Volvo has created a small program you can use instead. You can find it here: : https://www.dropbox.com/s/40q1bfs009obszt/Motronic%204.4%20MAF%20Table%20Editor.exe ''-What values do I need to insert to the table for my bigger MAF?'' : This question is a hard one to answer here. It depends on the kind of maf you are using, and it's geometry. If you look around in the tuners rejoice thread you will find values for certain types of MAF's based on experiments. These seem to be pretty accurate and work well. A list of them will probably be added to the wiki sometime in the future, along with some more insight on this "voodoo" technology called Mass Air Flow sensor. It seems to be a lot less complicated than most people think. http://m44.wikia.com/wiki/Modified_Vehicles for a few known conversion factors. ''-What kind of tune does the modified bin have?'' : For the most part the modified bin has a stock tune for a 16T and white injectors. For the -607, maps are the stock, S70 T5 U.S.maps, the -608 uses the Canadian maps. If you have a 15g or a 16T, this should be a reasonably safe tune to use. You do have to modify the injector constant to match the injectors in your car. More info here: : http://m44.wikia.com/wiki/Modified_Vehicles : http://volvospeed.com/vs_forum/topic/159506-tuners-rejoice-free-tuning-for-m44/page-97#entry2300236 : Do be careful though, and use the logging functionality to monitor your engine's performance closely. If something goes wrong, you cannot hold anyone but yourself responsible for any damage occuring! ''-What kind of fuel trim number should I be aiming at?'' : Short term fuel trim will always oscillate while running stoich, the only requirement is that it isn't pegged at some value. Long term trims should ideally be at 0. In practice this means you want to get them as close to 0 as possible. More info about the stock tolerances for the trims here: : http://volvospeed.com/vs_forum/topic/159506-tuners-rejoice-free-tuning-for-m44/page-112#entry2306621 ''-Is it possible to run a MAP sensor instead of the MAF sensor? (Speed density conversion)'' : Not yet, but with the work of Simply Volvo, this may be possible in the near future. Is the MAP system better? Depends on your point of view. Both systems have their limitations.